What Happens When The Rain Comes Down
by xyber116
Summary: Grissom and Sara fluff. This is a re-post again for like the third time after someone found another mistake.


A/N: This was written while I was trying to avoid writing my English papers. It's not that I can't write. I just hate writing papers. Writing fan fiction is so much better.

* * *

It was pouring outside. The rain was coming down in sheets and all around the street lights glowed like fireflies. Sara sat in the Tahoe with Grissom warily looking out the window. They had just been collecting evidence at the site of a double homicide.

Luckily, they had collected a good amount of evidence but they both knew that it was possible for a major unnoticed clue to wash away.

"The rain can symbolize the cleansing of the soul, you know," Grissom said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well it rains a lot in San Francisco, so now I'm immune to it," Sara responded displeased by the rain. She had spent many a winter indoors due to the rain. It was never more than enough to get drenched but more than enough that you wanted to stay inside.

"I think every San Franciscan, Oregonian, and Washingtonian knows how you feel," he said as he turned to face the brunette. She laughed a little at that. People in the Pacific Northwest certainly knew how to survive the 3-4 months of clouds. It could really get a person down.

"I think you're right. Do you think the government would give us a grant to study the people of the Northwest for a genetic mutation that enables them to survive in such weather conditions?"

"You know, I think you may have brilliant idea there. They probably would give us a grant. The government hands out some pretty ridiculous money for stuff like that," he said while she snickered just thinking about it.

"I really do bet that they have a better ability to produce melatonin with less sunlight. And probably the Alaskans, Eskimos, and Russians."

"Do you really think they would give us a grant to study that? I mean we're only a couple of crime scene investigators."

"Of course," she stated with a determined look on her face, "You just have to be convincing enough."

"Yep, I'll stand in front of Congress with a three piece suit and impress the hell out of 'em. They'll have to give us money to travel all over the world and take people's blood."

"Yeah, then we can send the blood to Greg to do all the DNA analyses. He would love that."

"We could buy all the brand new equipment for him and the rest of the lab. And then we would take over all the labs around the country. No criminal would escape Sara and Grissom's hand of justice," he stated like Superman or Batman.

Sara just laughed. They had indulged into a far fetched fantasy. Grissom laughed along with her. What they had been saying was totally out in left field.

"Hey Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to take over the planet with me?"

"Sure. I don't want to get on your bad side."

"You could be my queen."

"I would like that. I would be able to wave my hand and the little servants would come running to me. They would beg 'please don't hurt us. We'll do as you wish.' Then I would sit next to you on the throne. You better treat me like an equal or I'll chop off some vital parts of the male anatomy."

Grissom sent a hand flying to his crotch as an automatic reaction.

"I have no problem with that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Umm…Would like to go to dinner with me?"

"I'll have to think about that. We plan on taking over the world together, so we better start somewhere."

"I definitely agree with that. How about we go to that dinner not far from the lab?"

"Sure. When?"

"After shift?"

"I'll meet you in your office."

"That'll be great," he said and they drifted off into silence. Just as it started to become uncomfortable the rain stopped. They both looked out of their windows to see the sun part over the Tahoe. They climbed out and walked around to the front of the Tahoe.

"Wow, that was kind of weird."

"Yeah, I know. It was kind of like a sign."

"What was a sign Gil?" shouted Jim from across the street.

"Nothing, Jim, nothing," Grissom said and turned to wink at Sara. This was just between them.


End file.
